Romantic persuasion
by waster-of-trees
Summary: Vlad is up to his old tricks to win Maddie again and angers the ghost of love and noone messes with her with out some consequences. R&R Please!


My first Danny Phantom story!

Disclaimer:Danny Phantom© belongs to Butch Hartman and this talented artist h t t p / m i a - s a m a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (no spaces). is the one who made Sora and Ryu (although I took many many creative liberties).

Danny woke with a start. It was the fifth night in a row he had that dream. It was exactly the same each time. It would start with him waking up in a warm comfortable bed the total opposite of his own bunk in the dorm he shared with Tucker. And, as if it was complete normalcy, he would stumble out of bed and hurry through his usual morning routine. Then he would rush to the kitchen smelling waffles. He would walk in to see the cook – Vlad. But that isn't all, the sight of his most hated enemy in an apron wasn't enough to wake him, no instead he would greet him happily addressing him as "darling or "honey". Then he would…lean towards him…till they were two inches apart-lips almost touching-queue the wake up.

He shuddered thinking about it; the cause of these dreams was unknown to him. Never had he dreamt of any one else as much, even Paulina. But Vlad had been haunting his dreams ever since his last appearance a month ago. It wasn't much different from his last visits, just some crackpot scheme to gain his mother. But then why did he start getting these dreams? Did Vlad manage to do something with out him knowing?

Sighing he glanced at his alarm clock, 6:00, class started at 9 so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He might as well train for the next hour. Taking care not to wake Tucker, he floated out of bed and flew out to exercise his powers.

Meanwhile…

Plasmius smiled while he paced, after the last few disasters called 'plans' he was glad that his latest scheme was showing signs of working. True it would have been nice if the centerpiece of his plan decided to cooperate and not lead him through a wild chase through the ghost zone, but nothing good in life ever came easy. And he finally had her, the ghost that was key to his future with Maddie. Yes she was securely trussed up in a cocoon of ectoplasmic rope in his lab with no place to escape to. It was definitely a good time to gloat.

As he walked into the captive's cell he noticed that she was sleeping, the exhaustion of running from him, Vlad Masters, for two strait days without a wink of rest had caught up to her and even the ropes with their choke hold could not keep her awake. It would have been evil to wake her now but Vlad was exactly that: coldheartedly evil. He smirked and said in a rather loud voice "sleeping in hostile territory isn't a very good idea Miss. Sora".

She gasped awake, still very disoriented she looked around her surroundings with stark blue eyes. As realization struck her she snapped her head towards Vlad "what do you want bastard".

"You know very well what I want" Vlad replied with a sneer. "I asked you very nicely before you should have agreed.

"Like I would help you with a plan like that. You aren't Maddie's true love and you don't know it but she isn't yours. Doing something like that is against the rules anyway. But ripping your head off in this situation is very acceptable so let me go, or else."

For a minute Vlad stared at the captive seeing if she would crack, but her defiant eyes under her ruffled crimson hair would not budge. Breaking the staring contest Vlad turned away and said "the rules eh? Doesn't it say somewhere that the ghost keeper of love should be more feminine and less violent? " He whirled around with his cape flying and stepped near her insolent face and growled "Maddie is the only one I will ever love, and when she comes back to her senses she will realize that she was meant to be with me not that _oaf_. And like it or not you are helping me Sora. Because I don't see your charcoal around here " The ghost of love had many witty retorts as she watched Vlad and his maniacal laughing, but she wisely held her tongue and watched as he walked out of the room, still laughing.

By this time Danny was at the café where he usually had breakfast with Sam and Tucker. Tucker was off fixing someone's computer but Sam was still at the table, with her usual soy latte and grass bread, rearranging the portfolio she needed to present at her job concerning the preservation of a species of ants. While she focused on her portfolio he tried to find some of the interest in the pretty waitress that he used to have a few weeks ago. But as hard as he tried he couldn't find those feelings any more. Defeated he placed his head on the table. "What is wrong Danny?" Sam asked worriedly. Danny mumbled something incoherent as an answer. " Danny I know it is still morning, but you should be more alert than that, is it just college getting to you? I am so glad I graduated early." Deciding that if anyone could help it would be Sam; Danny decided to tell her the whole story of his dreams. After he was finished Sam sat silently chewing her food, finally she said "are you sure that he did not do anything to you? Think really hard."

"I told you I don't remember anything that could suggest that he did something like that."

"Well we should check out your ectoplasmic structure anyway and run a few diagnostic tests. I'm sure Val would help. But you would have to go back to Amity for that."

" Yea I will go tomorrow. I have too many classes today," sighing he resumed his posture until it was time for him to run to class.

While the young half ghost wallowed the captive ghost of love, Sora, sat thinking about her troubles. _I have to get out of here Ryu is probably worried sick. _Ryu, her longtime boyfriend, was another ghost that liked helping her out with her duties but worried for her constantly maintaining that she should have never taken this precarious power of love that her friend had died (actually since she was a ghost she had just been vaporized) to protect. _I can't follow her fate, I promised. And this creep isn't gonna stop me. _Biding her time she waited till a ghost opened the door. It was vulture like with a ridiculous red hat perched on its head. " Food for the prisoner." It squawked. As it placed the tray of food before her Sora thought fast. One of her less used powers was the only thing that could save her now providing that the vulture ghost was male. _Drat I should have practiced more. _She shouted to her self. Nevertheless she coated her voice with her hypnotic ghostly power trying to make herself as seductive as possible. "hey there you hunk" she drawled internally cringing at every word she spoke. He stared at her astonished for a moment. "Thank goodness I was starving, but I never imagined that such a gentle-erm-vulture would be the one to feed me." Finally the hypnotism worked and he fell under her spell. "Gee thanks babe you're not so bad yourself" he responded with glazed eyes "maybe when the master gets what he wants he'll let us go out for a little carcass or something." Because of her power she now looked like the most desirable thing to him in his mind's eye which, in this case, was a female vulture. Shuddering she went on " Master?" she asked innocently " a big strong hottie like you serving a master? Is it that mean vlad guy? Comone you could easily take him." to this the infatuated vulture blushed "I'm not all that" he said. "Of course you are! He has just put nonsense into your head Because he is scared of you"

"Of me, why?"

"Because of your inner power."

"inner power? I don't have any"

"yes you do I can see it. It shines strongly."

"I don't believe you"

"Here I'll prove it. Who killed you?"

"vlad"

"who taught you how to use your powers?"

"vlad"

"Ha! See? Vlad has kept you in the dark about your incredible massive powers because he is sacred that you'll kill him with them like he killed you." In the hypnotized muddled brain of the vulture ghost this all made a lot of sense especially coming from a hot she-vulture. "So how do I use this power?"

"It's easy but the only one strong enough to activate it is either Vlad or me."

"But Vlad wont help me obviously"

"Oh yea! it slipped my mind because my mind isn't as sharp and smart as a hottie like yours." Thoroughly flattered he smirked " that may be true babe but I still need you to activate my powers."

"Yea but to do that I need my hands free. And a pen"

"Untie you, but Vlad will get mad."

"Come on letting a weakling like Vlad scare you? With your mighty powers youll make every ghost that comes in your way tremble. And the you can take over the world too, imagine!" The poor vulture actually believed every blatant lie she spoke. As an afterthought she even added "and I a queen for you, your majesty." She spat out trying to sound as convincing as possible. The sap believed her, too hypnotized to think of any objections. "Alright then sweety I'll get you a pen first though I wouldn't know why you'd need it" and the dim witted ghost flew off to get a pen. He returned a minute later pen in his beak. Putting the pen down he waddled to her side and cut through the ropes with a ghost ray. "Now activate my mighty prowess!" the bird squawked.

"Sure" after massaging her arms Sora picked up the pen and started drawing on the nearby wall.

The unfortunate vulture was puzzled as he watched her draw "this is hardly the time for graffiti" he warily whispered, "hurry up before he finds us!"

" Trust me for just a second wouldya?" by now the drawing had gotten quite big but the hypnotism was starting to wear off. _Ha! And he thought that the charcoal was the source of my power. Fool, my power comes from years of practice. Now, just a few more lines… done! _Drawing in a huge breath she started blowing at the wall. The puzzled ghost just watched (to him) her increasing stupidity until the lines of the drawing actually started blowing off the wall. In a minute fully assembled ghostly vehicle was created by these lines. Looking like a cross between a motorcycle and a hovercraft the blue vehicle was impressive indeed. With surprising agility the captive hopped on to the cycle and started it up. "So long sucker!" she shouted and in a flash the motorcycle disappeared through the walls leaving the astonished vulture ghost behind and a single feeble squeak escaped from the unfortunate vulture's beak: "mommy!"

Her castle was in chaos when Sora finally reached home. The disarray was probably due to her overprotective and paranoid boyfriend, Ryu. "I'm baack!" She shouted she stood at the steps of the gigantic main hall waiting for the reply. Shifting to her other foot she prepared to shout again when she heard the steps of her much missed beloved. "Sora!" he shouted as he sped down the left stairs. Smiling gently she opened her arms and let herself get crushd into a warm bear hug.

She dug herself into his neck as he broke into one of his once in a blue moon sobs. "I was so worried! I looked everywhere. I had thought you had gotten hurt. I felt so helpless! Where were you?" Now he drew back letting her see his face clearly. He looks like he hasn't slept in days…four days. He hasn't slept since I had to leave.

"That halfa Vlad captured me trying to get me to make this human woman fall in love with him." "What!? Did that bastard hurt you? did he touch you, if he did I'll -"

He was cut off by Sora with a reproachful glare set beneath her bangs "no! You won't do anything of the sort. You and I we will both rest for now then afterwards if anyone is getting revenge it will be me." Her eyes narrowing dangerously at the last few words "understand?"

"Fine" he sighed knowing defeats in the face of his lover "let's go get some rest." After that reluctant agreement the pair did as much as they could to secure the castle against more unwanted invasions and retired to their bed for some much needed rest.


End file.
